Little Talks
by Duskingdawn
Summary: -"What's this?" Fang asked, snatching up my notebook. It's nothing." I said quickly, trying to snatch it back. Fang quirked his eyebrow at me before turning back to the notebook. Holding it away from me so I couldn't reach it, his obsidian eyes scanned the page. Well, great.- One-shot. Fax-fluff.


**Hey guys! I'm Dusk and this is my first FF! I'm super excited to release this story because I've had a ton of fun writing it. So I hope you enjoy this light bit of fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my writing.**

* * *

An owl hooted outside the beat-up wooden shack the flock and I had decided to sleep in tonight, making me jump. Looking up from my small notebook, I peered out the window. It was about one or two 'o'clock, judging by the moon. I stuffed my notebook and pen into the back pocket of my worn jeans. I would finish writing it later.

Resting my head against the wall, I studied the ceiling. The shack was a rectangular shape, about 2 meters off the ground with stairs ascending to a door that was attached to left of the long side. It was fairly simple; basically a box on stilts, but it had a roof and kept the chill out so we were happy.

I brought my eyes down from the ceiling and looked across the room, the Flock were spread out, all curled up in what few blankets we had. I let my eyes drift from person to person, caressing them with my gaze; they were all so peaceful in their sleep, even serene.

My eyes drooped, I was so tired, but the stairs outside creaked jolting me awake once again. I was nearing the end of my watch, but even after Fang took my place I doubted I would sleep, especially with those stairs creaking every ten seconds.

Sighing, I stood up and walked outside, needing some fresh air. The door squeaked as I opened and closed it. Shivering, I pulled down the sleeves of my long sleeved shirt. Taking a step forward, I climbed on top of the wooden hand rails, turning around careful not to fall off, I extended my dappled wings.

With two flaps I landed neatly on the roof. I sat down, keeping my wings extended, relishing the feel of the cool air as it wove through my feathers and caressed my face and dirty blond hair with its gentle fingers. The sound of the wind soothed me, it flowed past my ears whispering untold secrets; secrets I will never know.

Pulling out my notebook for the second time that night, I turned to what I was writing. It was a song, basically about little snippets of my life that had just kept running though my head over and over like a broken record until I decided I'd had enough and needed to get them out somehow.

It was Angel's idea, she kept telling me I had I lovely voice and that I should write songs. Despite the fact that I thought I sounded like a dying cow, she forced me to buy this notebook. "Just in case" she had said. I suppose I should thank her. Ha, as if. Sucking in cool air then blowing my cheeks out, I started writing.

* * *

I had just finished the last verse when I heard the door below me squeak. I peered down to see Fang coming out. Not even bothering to look, he extending his wings and jumped onto the roof much the same way as I had.

"Hey" I whispered, placing my notebook in my lap and retracting my wings to make room for him. "How'd you know I was up here?"

"I always know where you are." He replied with a wink as he lay on the roof next to me. Head behind his hands, knees slightly bent, he was the picture of relaxation. "Whatcha doing out here?"

I shrugged, leaning back next to him so our shoulders were lightly brushing. "Just wanted to be outside, it was starting to get a little stuffy in there." I frowned. "Well, that and I was getting annoyed at Nudge's constant snoring and sleep talking. Seriously, how can someone snore _and_ sleep talk at the same time!?"

"Its Nudge, she can talk at 100 miles a minute." He chuckled in his deep baritone, his chest rumbling. I don't know how to describe Fang's laugh, it was dark and rich, strong and vivid. It's the kind of sound makes you want to do anything and everything you can, just to hear it again.

The best part was that it seemed only I could induce it. "You can go sleep now if you want, my watch, and you look tired." He said jerking his head toward the general direction of the door.

"Nah," I sighed, turning my head from Fang to study the heavens. "I like it better out here. Besides, I won't sleep anyway, dumb stairs...and Nudge."

He nodded, smirking. "I know what you mean. What's this?" He asked, snatching up my notebook.

"It's nothing." I said quickly, sitting up and trying to snatch it back.

Fang quirked his eyebrow at me before turning back to the notebook. Holding it away from me and sitting up also, his obsidian eyes scanned the page, I studied him as he did so.

His 2 inch long hair stuck fashionably in all directions, after he'd gotten his make-over in New York he had decided to keep his hair short, saying it was easier to manage that way. With his angular jaw, full lips and the moonlight highlighting his features, he looked ridiculously gorgeous.

After a few seconds he brought the notebook down and held it in his lap. I bit my lip, waiting for his smirk or snort of laughter. But they never came. "Max," He said softly, turning to look at me "This is really good."

"Ha, yeah right. Now give it back." I snorted, trying (and failing) to snatch it back.

"Okay," he said slyly, his eyes, half hidden by his midnight hair, twinkling with mischief. "On one condition," he paused dramatically, oh god, he was turning into Iggy. "You have to explain the lyrics to me and then," He paused again. "You have to sing it."

"_What_!?" I practically shrieked. "Nah-ah, no way in Hades, Heaven, or anywhere in between!"

Shrugging he said nonchalantly "Oh well then, I guess you just won't be getting your notebook back." He slowly, _very _slowly, got up and started walking to the edge of the roof. One step; Nope, not giving in. Two steps; he'll give it back eventually. Three...

"Fine!" I burst out before I could comprehend what I was saying. Damn it, can't even trust my own mouth. Then an idea popped into my head. Ha! There was no way he'll be getting away with it that easily. Smirking evilly I added "On a condition of my own...you have to sing too." There was no way he was going to agree to that. "And...and you can't laugh." I added quietly.

Fang turned around, smiling softly. "I'd never laugh at you Max." Then he started smirking triumphantly, "But there aren't any parts for me to sing, love"

I scowled, feeling my face set in determination. "Then write your own parts!" I snapped, holding my pencil out to him. Fang seemed to consider this before finally saying,

"Deal." He said, grinning with smugly. My eyes widened slightly in shock, I was sure he wouldn't agree! He took two long strides and plopped back down next to me. Plucking the pencil from my hand he scribbled down a few lines. Nodding at his work he handed the notebook back to me he said "Lead on, Maxie."

I glared at him but started anyway.

[_Max, __**Fang**_]

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
__**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear**_

"Okay," I began, pointing to the first verse. "This part is basically about earlier this afternoon when I was scouting around the shack. It kind of gave me a weird feeling, like a sad sort of longing or nostalgia. I don't know why." I risked glancing at Fang to see if he was laughing at me, but I was met only by his intense gaze. I stared back for a few seconds but looked away uncomfortably. _Okaaay, Mr. Weirdo. _I thought.

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
__**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**_

I jumped again as I heard the stairs creak, laughing I said "This verse is about the stairs. Aren't they lucky, getting a whole verse to themselves." I finished sarcastically.

_And some days I can't even trust myself  
__**It's killing me to see you this way**_

"Sometimes I feel I can't trust myself. Every decision I make impacts the flock's lives." I started hesitantly. "Sometimes my decisions are the difference between life and death. It's hard being the flock leader," _falling for and fighting you back just makes it even harder. _I added mentally. Fang just continued to stare at me, listening intently.

_'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

"This is a part," I said pointing to the scrawled and messy handwriting that I call my own. "Angel suggested to me via telepathy. I was struggling with what to write next and this is what she suggested to put down. Note to self: Ask Angel what the heck it means."

Fang chuckled next to me. "Knowing her she'll never tell you. And if she does, it'll be deep and mysterious."

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back _

_**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**_

"Ah," I continued. "The _Voice. _One of the reasons we are all probably still alive is _because _the Voice has held me back, so I guess I should be glad." I shrugged. Then I realised Fang had written 'her', I turned to him and gave him a look that said: _"Her?" _ He just shrugged. It was true though, for all I know the Voice _could_ be a 'her'.

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
__**We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love**_

On a roll I moved on to the next part, continuing to open up and speak my mind. Now I had started I was unable to stop, it was like word vomit. "I hope it would all be over soon. In my eyes the sooner we shut down Itex the better. The kids deserve more than a life on the run; they _need _a bit of normalcy." I stressed. "Hey, what's your part about?"

"You know back at the E-shaped house there was that clearing in the woods behind the house? Its about how we used to sneak out to that clearing and play." He explained.

I smiled remembering that clearing. We would play hide-and-seek, fly or sometime Fang and I would just lie in the grass and talk while watching the kids. Fang's right, we did have so much life and love back then. Now we were all really paranoid, never trusting anyone, never letting anyone in. It's not healthy.

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
__**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear**_

"This verse means fairly the same thing as the one about trusting myself. It's hard to know wrong from right and all that paraphernalia." But at least I have Fang to support me. Without getting mushy and gushy I really do need him, and without him I would probably crumble. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

_Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!_

"The voices at the school...the screams...the shrieks. Whenever I think about it, all I feel is just pure horror. When I'm through with everything nobody will ever have to hear that again. No one will ever _emit_ such a sound ever again."

_You're gone, gone, gone away_  
_I watched you disappear_  
_All that's left is the ghost of you._  
_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
_There's nothing we can do_  
_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_  
_Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
_Please hang around_  
_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

"Um, this is about," I started suddenly nervous. "About when you left with Iggy and Gasman." I couldn't say anymore. What I thought about this was private. Fang was looking at me intensely again. I cleared my throat which was suddenly thick. "That's it," I said looking away from Fang.

"Max," After a few moments of silence Fang spoke softly, "Max, look at me." I did, and what a saw caught me completely off guard. There was Fang, his facade completely melted away.

I saw his face entirely open for the first time in my life. And what I saw there, scared me. Written plainly on his face was a mixture of emotions. Sadness, probably from the verse about him leaving; nervousness, probably about having his facade down; and a lot more that have yet to be identified.

But most of all, love. Yes, love. So much that I'm sure it could fill an entire ocean. And _that's _what scared me. Leaning forward slightly, Fang lifted his hand and gently cupped the side of my face, stroking my cheek softly with his thumb. An overwhelming desire to run flooded me, but I clamped it down; _hard_.

_You can't keep running, _I told myself, _You can't!_

Steeling myself, I stared back at him. Determined not to back down; not this time.

"Max," He said speaking softly, as you would when addressing a spooked horse. "Can I kiss you?"

I swallowed hard, nervous energy pulsed through me, seeming to say, '_Fight or flight! Fight or flight! _Squeezing my eyes shut tightly for a moment I chanted back, '_Fight! Fight! I'm going to fight!'._

Opening my eyes again I was met with Fang's vulnerably gaze. He made himself like this...for me. I opened my mouth to speak. "Only," I choked out. "Only if you mean it, only if you promise not to leave. Ever. Never again. Only if you promise that it'll work. That _we'll _work"

"I promise." Fang said, resting his forehead on mine. "We can make it work, I promise."

Closing my eyes again, I took a shaky breath, and then let it back out. I heard Fang chuckled very softly, "This is really hard for you, isn't it? Staying here, facing me." he asked gently. "Facing emotions."

I nodded almost imperceptibly, not opening my eyes. "If I kiss you, will you run away?" Fang asked, his breathe warming my face wherever it touched.

I opened my eyes for the second time, meeting Fang's soft but smouldering gaze. Taking another deep breath, I let it out. "No" I said shakly.

I feel his lips before I actually register that he has moved forward. My eyes flicker shut of their own accord and I find myself relishing the feel of the warm and gentle kiss.

The kiss is slow, Fang is holding my mouth on his so I can feel every place where our lips touch and every place they pull away. Kissing back, I tangle my fingers in his soft midnight hair.

After a few minutes we pull back, both breathing hard. Fang rests his forehead back on mine; his eyes alight with a special kind of happiness. He grinned, pure joy evident on his face, lighting up my immediate vicinity.

"I've waited years for that," He breathed. "You taste like spring."

I blushed crimson, trying to retain _some _of my dignity, I pulled my head back slightly saying sceptically, "How can one taste like spring?!"

"Well you do," Fang retorted with mock anger. Then he kissed me again, pulling back all too soon. "Max," He whispered, suddenly serious. "I love you."

My eyes widened slightly before my face burst into a giant grin, all previous doubts completely washed away. Throwing myself into his arms, I wrapped my own around his neck. "I love you too." I whispered back.

Fang grinned back, capturing my lips once more. And for the first time in my life, one thing was completely perfect. Until Fang pulled back and spoke,

"Now, are we going to sing your song?"

* * *

**So! What do you think? Please tell me what you think in a review! Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**EDIT: Sorry about any little mistakes there. I had made sure it was all good and flowed properly but I think some parts must have gotten messed up in transit.**

**Like I said before please review because without your input I have no idea what people think. And I probably won't put another story until I do.**

**If you'd like to read an ****_extremely _****funny Maximum Ride FF where we hate on Dylan, check out 'Flying Lessons' By Music's Note. This cracked me up, seriously, funniest thing ever.**

**Thank you!**

**Stay Beautiful, Dusk. **


End file.
